Baragon
Baragon is a founding and current member of the [[Earth Defenders|'Earth Defenders']]' '''and is a Kaiju originally created thousands of years ago following the Toba Extinction in order to keep balance to nature and to protect the planet from future attacks by evil Kaiju. Appearance Baragon is a four-legged mammal-like reptilian creature with dark red skin, an orange horn on his forehead, and large, floppy dog-like ears. He also has small head spikes, prominent teeth with large fangs, and stout legs with large claws. The armor plating on his back almost resemble rose petals. After being accepted into 'Fairy Tail, Baragon is given a Guild Mark. His Guild Mark is yellow and placed on his right shoulder. Personality Baragon is very short-tempered and quite a smug show-off. He often likes to brag about his strength and prove that he's the best fighter, even if its means bragging to his fellow Earth Defenders. This was demonstrated when he made fun of the fact that Gorosaurus was old when they were fighting off the Dark Guilds '''Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. Despite this though, he really cares about his comrades and shows great loyalty towards them, as well as always follow Godzilla's orders without doubts. While he shares good relationships with his comrades, he does argue and bicker with some of them when he is aggregated or poked fun off himself such as when he was angered by Varan make fun of him during the battle against the Dark Guilds. Baragon also constantly likes to get into fights with others, which often leads him to butt heads with Gajeel Redfox. He and Gajeel share a rivalry over who is the strongest among both of them, which at times can get quite heated. He is often described as a battle maniac and has a thrill for battle to the point that even the mere mention of a brawl gets him excited and wanting to tear something up. History Although not much is know about Baragon's past, he was originally a Kaiju created after the Toba Extinction by the remaining seven of the Eight Guardians of Terra in order to keep Terra safe after their passing. Following the battle between King Caesar and Megalon, Baragon along with the other remaining Kaiju went into hiding and eventually disappeared. Synopsis Devonian Arc Baragon briefly appears in a flashback when the Shobijin briefly explain to Lucy Casprell the history of how Kaiju were meant to keep balance in nature and is seen burrowing deep beneath Terra following the battle between King Caesar and Megalon, which marked the end of the the second age of guardian monsters. Baragon is also featured in the 'Fire' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Baragon appears in Paris and destroys the Arc de Triumphe until he is attacked by Kiryu. The two briefly fight until Kiryu knocks Baragon out with a punch to the face and is sent to the new Monster Islands Research Facility. Near the end of the arc, he is seen on the islands with Gaira and Sanda. Cryog's Revenge Arc Four years later, Baragon is still on the Monster Islands with several other monsters such as Rodan, Kumonga, Gaira and Sanda. He and Sanda get into a small scuffle with Kumonga. In a conference is Moscow, a picture of Baragon is shown on screen as an example of destruction from the kaiju as part of the Cryog Commander Rhizon's plan to convince the humans to use his MechaGodzilla. Trilopod War Arc When Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra take refoge on Monster Islands Baragon and the other resident monsters sense Battra approaching their home. Baragon is present when the Trilopods invade and kidnap all of the islands Kaiju, including Baragon. Baragon also has his DNA absorbed by one of the Trilopods. He and the others are brought to the Trilopod's hive in Las Angeles until they are freed by King Caesar and retaliate against the Trilopods with Godzilla leading them. Baragon uses his Magma Buster to destroy a Trilopod/Kumonga Hybrid. Soon the Earth Kaiju are attacked by Magita. Baragon and the other Earth Kaiju are overwhelmed by Magita until Godzilla absorbs their energy, unlocking his Burning Mode and finally kills Magita. After Magita is defeated, Baragon and the others followed Godzilla back out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Some time following The Trilopod War, Baragon and the other Earth Kaiju rally together on the Monster Islands under Godzilla's lead and become the Earth Defenders. Later, Baragon and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from his mission in Brisbane, Baragon and the other Defenders listen in as he explains the possible existence of another Kaiju faction until SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors suddenly appear. Before a battle can break out between the two groups, a magic circle created by Grimoire Heart appears above the Monster Islands and sucks up both factions, sending them to Earth Land. When the Dark Guilds Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn invaded Magnolia to face the Fairy Tail Guild and Godzilla, Baragon returned along with the rest of the Earth Defenders and easily beat back the two Dark Guilds. Later, after Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders into Fairy Tail and gives them their Guild Marks, Baragon is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the core Fairy Tail mages as the Shobijin explain to the origins of Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders through Godzilla's memories. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Baragon in his battle against the Trilopods and Magita. After the vision of Godzilla's memories, he like the other defenders is shocked when Fairy Tail accepts them as their new guilds and it turns out Baragon settled a bet with Varan about whether or not Fairy Tail would let them stay, which he lost. Afterwards, he and the other Earth Defenders sit with the female members of Fairy Tail, he is seen poking fun at Rodan along side some of the other Defenders. Baragon and the others participate in a bar fight with the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild and gets into a heated match with Gajeel after the Iron Dragon Slayer threw a chair at him. As the bar fight settles down, he and Gajeel sleep next to each other, both covered in cuts and bruises from their fighting. The following day, Baragon sits with Varan and Cana Alberona as the former struggles to get over his hangover from his drinking match with the latter. Varan tells Baragon to kick him the head if he challenges Cana to another drink-off to which Baragon agrees. He is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail later in the day. Tenrou Island Arc After about a week since arriving in Earth Land, Baragon gets into an argument with Gajeel over the Dragon Slayer gloating about Panther Lily's strength to Anguirus and Erza Scarlet. The next day, Baragon and the rest of the Earth Defenders listen to Master Makarov explain to the rest of the Guild about the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trials and were shocked when he announces that the Earth Defenders will be participating in the trials as well. Following the announcement, he and Gorosaurus were chosen by Gajeel and Levy McGarden to be their partners for the trials. One week later, Baragon and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. Upon arriving on Tenrou Island, Baragon's group ended up taking the Serenity Route during the first part of the trails. After reaching the finish of the first part, Baragon and Gajeel get into another argument, much to their teammates annoyance, before the Kaiju are told to return back to base camp, in which Baragon and Gajeel almost get into another fight until Godzilla intervenes. While on their way back to base camp, they talk about their battles in the trial and Baragon grumbles a Gorosaurus brings up having to knock both he and Gajeel out. Suddenly he and the other Defenders sense a menacing presence, unaware that it was caused by Black Wizard Zeref and was ordered by Godzilla and locate the other Fairy Tail members. When Gajeel and Levy were attacked by Grimoire Heart members Yomazu and Kawazu along with Earth Conquerors Ganimes and Dagahra, Baragon and Gorosaurus arrived to help, with Baragon knocking the kaiju crab off of Gajeel. So Baragon and Gorosaurus face Dagahra and Ganimes in combat. Baragon dodges Ganime's Stone Hammer and bites down on the giant claw before swings him into a tree. Baragon then unleashes his Magma Buster onto Ganimes but the crab counters with his Bubble Cannon, creating a large explosion. Baragon lunges out of the dust and slashes Ganimes with his Magma Slasher. Soon Gajeel come to the burrowing kaiju's aid as the two take on Ganimes together. As Gajeel hits Ganimes with his Iron Dragon's Club, Baragon slashes at the crab with his claws. As Ganimes attacks with Stone Hammer, Baragon dodges the attack and burrows underground. After Gajeel faces the Ganimes, Baragon ambushes the Earth Conqueror from behind and fires his Magma Buster at Ganimes, allowing Gajeel to attack Ganimes Iron Dragon's Guillotine. Soon Baragon and Gajeel join with Levy and Gorosaurus as Yomazu and Kawazu join with Dagahra and Ganimes as the sides prepare for the next round. After Gajeel strikes Ganimes with his Iron Dragon's Club and Ganimes attempts to attack again, Baragon bites down on the crabs leg, tripping him up. Baragon fires his Magma Buster as Ganimes fires his Bubble Cannon and each attack end up striking their target. Baragon recovers quicker and rams Ganimes in the gut but Ganimes strikes back with a Stone Hammer to Baragon's face. Baragon still stands and retaliates and slashes Ganimes with Magma Slasher in the crab's chest before he blasts the crab in the face with his Magma Buster. As Ganimes thrashes around in pain, Baragon is struck in side by the crab kaiju's pincer, creating a scar on his side and leaving him in pain. Baragon is left vulnerable and Yomazu is about to strike Baragon but Gajeel intercepts the goat mage. Later Baragon along with Levy and Gorosaurus witness Gajeel allowing Yomazu to pierce his sword through the Iron Dragon Slayers his metal arm. They become even more amazed when Gajeel eats Yomazu's sword and even unlocks his Dragon Slayer Secret Arts. Baragon breaks out of his stopper as he sees an opportunity and he signals Gorosaurus. Baragon and Gorosaurus throw Ganimes and Dagahra at Yomazu, putting all three villains in the path of Gajeel's Karma Demon: Iron Dragon Sword, defeating all three villains. Afterwards they are met by Erza, Juvia Lockser, and Manda. Baragon shows the three defeated dark mages and rival kaiju. Baragon goes with Gorosaurus and Levy to take Gajeel back to the base camp. While on their way back to base camp, Baragon and Gorosaurus protected Gajeel and Levy from an attack by a small army of Grimoire Heart mages. Baragon, Gorosaurus and Levy soon hear Godzilla's roar echoing across the Island and a grin grows on Baragon's face. However, Baragon and the rest of his group hear the roar of King Caesar in his berserk mode, Baragon and his comrades become worried and shocked from the roar. After arriving at the base camp, Baragon rests from an injury he had gotten from his fight with Ganimes beside Gajeel and Mirajane Strauss, he remains there with the other wounded members of Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders (With Zilla,Elfman Strauss and Evergreen added later) as the rest of his comrades defend the camp from Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras. Later Godzilla, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Rodan, Wendy Marvell, Carla (with an unconscious Cana and Makarov) come to the camp and they see Baragon with the rest of the wounded, Godzilla is angered seeing the Earth Defender wounded by the Earth Conquerors. After Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Rodan and the Exceeds leave as the attack team to face Master Hades, Baragon and the other members of the wounded are protected by the Defence Team from the returning Yomazu, Kawazu, Ganimes and Dagahra who are joined by Kain Hikaru after his battle with Natsu, Lucy and Godzilla. Later, both Baragon and Gajeel awaken and recovered from their injuries and see that Dagahra and Ganimes battling Elfman and Gaira. Seeing Dagahra attempting to kill Gaira, Baragon fired his Magma Buster at the aquatic kaiju to free the Green Gargantua, catching everyone attention. Baragon sees Sanda laying unconscious on the ground, his vision shifts to Gaira before frowing at Dagahra, disgusted by how the Earth Conquerors are willing to kill each other. As Gajeel goes to battle Ganimes, Baragon goes to face Dagahra. The Earth Defenders attempts to slash at Dagahra with Magma Slasher but misses as the enemy attack with a new ability: Barem Rings. Baragon fires his Magma Buster but Dagahra counters with his Barem Cannons, cancelling both attacks but its blinds Baragon. Soon Gaira attacks Dagahra and Baragon goes to join the Gargantua, who no longer wants anything to do with the Earth Conquerors. The Earth Defenders and ex-Earth Conqueror team up against Dagahra, who fires his Irabushan Beam at the two who dodge the attack. After Gaira distracts Dagahra, Baragon manages to hit Dagahra with Magma Buster. Once Gaira swings Dagahra towards Ganimes, Baragon performs a new attack: Tremor Claws. With both Conquerors together, an mini-earthquake occurs and both are engulfed in a column of fire and molten rock, sending them flying into the distance. With the Dagahra and Ganimes defeated once again, Baragon slumps to the ground in exultation. With Gaira no longer a threat, the group tended to the wounded Sanda and Kumonga, the former having took the force of Dagahra's Irabushan Beam whilst the latter had a leg sliced off by Ganimes. Baragon and the others are worried for Kumonga as the spider groaned in the pain. The group realise that Kumonga needs food in order to regrow his missing leg but they have no food on them until Gaira tosses Kumonga's severed leg in front of the spider, advising Kumonga to eat the leg. As the Fairy Tail members at the idea, Kumonga willing eats the leg. As the Fairy Tail mages are grossed out by the action, Baragon and the other Kaiju don't react to it as they explained they have gotten use to it, but they too are grossed out. Later on, the base camp appears to be safe but soon a energy blast attempts to hit Mothra Lea, Baragon and others become alert, with the Subterranean kaiju demanding the attacker to come ot and fight. When Levy's sees an object in the distance, Baragon and the others are shocked when they realise what the object is. The attacker fires multiple energy blasts at the group, forcing them to duck down as the attacker is revealed to be Battra. The basecamp team soon engages in a battle against Battra, with Baragon declaring they fry Battra he fries them but despite their numbers, they are being overpowered by the powerful Earth Conqueror. After Cana fails to take down Battra with her Summon Lighting, Baragon along with Kumonga and Bickslow fire their attacks at Battra all at once but Battra fires his Macroocosm Bolts to wipe out Baragon's Magma Buster along with Kumonga's Venom Stingers and Bickslow's Line Formation. After Lisanna fails to talk Battra out of attacking, the Divine Moth unleashes Dark Hurricanes to blow the ground away. Baragon anchors himself to the ground with claws but soon the Dark Hurricane begins to suck the oxygen from the air, making hard for the mages and Kaiju to breath. However, a glow emanates from the cocoon of Mothra Lea and the Shobijin soon begin to sing at pray to the cocoon. The song causes the air around Baragon and the others to calm as they begin breath normally. Soon the cocoon begins to hatch and Mothra Lea merges, now in her Imago form and also giant sized as she heads in the direction of Grimoire Hearts airship. Baragon and the others are left shocked as what they had witnessed. As the Fairy Tail mages are confused about why Lea looks different from her mother and the ask the Earth Defenders, Baragon asked back in annoyance as they aren't sure why either. After Varan arrives and saves the Shobijin from Battra, the battle continues. Baragon and Gajeel fires Magma Buster and Iron Dragon's Roar at Battra, who dodges the attack but leaves him open for Cana and Levy to attack with Sun's Strength and Solid Script: Thunder. After Varan shows his new Oral Beam, Baragon and others are stunned by his new power but soon they all attacked at once by Battra's Macrocosm Bolts, causing the group to scream in pain. Abilities Magma Buster: Baragon can fire a large torrent of flames from his jaws that are capable of severely burning enemies. On occasion, his nasal horn glows and crackles before unleashing this attack. Magma Slasher: '''By setting his own claws on fire, Baragon is able to slash into enemies and is even capable of breaking through tough armor. '''Tremor Claws: After unlocking a special rage attack, Baragon can use his claws to cause earthquakes and lava eruptions beneath his feet. '''Immense Strength: '''Baragon's strength allows him to burrow extremely deep through the planets crust with relative ease. His powerful teeth and claws are powerful enough to crush through tough armor and tough layers of crust. With his jaws, he is able to grab and throw Ganimes by the pincer. '''Immense Durability: '''Baragon has strong jaws and limitless perseverance. His body is also strong enough to resist high amounts of heat, such as Godzilla's own Atomic Breath. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju